Head Over Feet
by Ayumu and Sakura
Summary: Hisoka muses over some memories. Most of the memories aren't real. TsuHi Songfic


Ayumu: La li oh everyone! I have finally got of my lazy ass and re-wrote this fanfic, sorry it took me so long, no da!

Hisoka: You are a moron.

Ayumu: Soka don't be mean. It's very unbecoming.

Hisoka: And I don't care.

Ayumu: If you wanna get this fic over with then do the disclaimer and warning.

Hisoka: Why can't Tsuzuki do one?

Ayumu: He's shopping remember.

Hisoka: But you sent him shopping two days ago.

Ayumu: It was a long list.

Hisoka: Right. Disclaimer: Ayumu doesn't own Yami no Matsuei or the song Head over Feet by Alanis Morissette, nor will he ever.

Ayumu: Yes, people I'm a guy. (sighs) See Jang! I get the same treatment as you!

Hisoka: Are you finished?

Ayumu: (sniffles) Yeah.

Hisoka: God, it's like I'm working with a two year old. Warning: Shonen ai. Tsuzuki/Hiso-, Tsuzuki and me! Another one?

Ayumu: (looks at Hisoka like he's a dumbass)

Hisoka: (sighs) Whatever. On with the stupid fic.

Ayumu: It's not stupid!

Hisoka: Yeah, whatever you say.

Italics song lyrics

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Head Over Feet

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it

You're sitting across from me, chattering away about what kind of new sweets were in the bakery you always buys your pastries from. And I was listening. Which isn't much of a shocker, I have no choice but to hear you. "Hisoka, Tatsumi's calling me," Huh? I didn't notice. "I'll be back in a minute." I nod, you smile then turn to leave. My chest tightens as I watch you go.

You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was

You were sick today, a cold. Ironic, isn't it. We're dead, yet we can still catch colds. I insisted that I stay home with you. But you were fussing over me catching the same thing you had. And, I liked it, I liked the fact of you fussing over me. But, I'm not used to liking that.

You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault

One day, I had finally realized that I had fell in love with you. I had loved you for a long time, a very long time, but I never realized it. How stupid. When I realized it, at the time you were doing something, I forgot what, it was something for me, though. "Tsuzuki, you don't have to.. you've already won me over." You blinked, in confusion. "Don't be surprised that I love you for all that you are." You stood there for a minute, letting what I just said sink in. It didn't take you that long, you smiled softly, genuinely, then walked closer and wrapped your arms around my waist, holding me in a strong embrace. "I love you too, Hisoka, more than anything." I love you, I can't help it, it's all your fault.

You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience

I finally know, those feelings you were hiding, far beneath your walls. It was some unconditional things. Above all of those feelings, there was one that stood overall, love, your love for me. I could tell you waited for me for a long time. Thanks for your patience.

You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long

You might have hidden your love, your true love that you feel for me, but there were signs, signs that said, I love you Hisoka. So, what took me so long? But, I guess the best thing is that, I'm aware now.

You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault

"Hisoka, Hisoka, wake up. Hisoka." Someone shook me gently. My eyes fluttered open, to see Tsuzuki leaning over me. "Tsuzuki? What?" He smiled at me. "You fell asleep, Hisoka." Oh. "You were sleeping for quite some time, but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. But, it's time to go home now." Oh. I've been sleeping all day? Jeez, I've been spending way to much time with Tsuzuki. "Were you dreaming?" Huh? Dreaming? "Yeah." I reply. "About what?" He asks. "You," I say simply. He smiles at me again, offering me a hand. I take it, a small smile playing on my lips. He pulls me up gently, catching me in a embrace. "I love you Hisoka." And I love you, more than anything. I still can't help it. And really don't' want to. "I love you too, and it's all your fault, Asato." He blinks, confused and what I said and why I called him by his first name. "What? Why-" I cut him off. "Don't think about it." With that I lean up and kiss him._You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayumu: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, did you guys like it? I thought it was pretty good. I re-did it. So, it's better. And now I have my wonderful beta-reader to help me! Miss. Whispers of a ghost! Cool name by the way. You should go check her out! She's a wonderful fanfiction authoress! (huggles and spins her around, then puts her down and giggles) Sorry. I'm crazy.

Watari: People can tell.

Ayumu: WATARI! (huggles Watari)

Hisoka: Well, it's better than before, and it's not crap.

Ayumu: (still latched on to Watari) Yeah! Even Soka, thinks it's better! And not crap! Yeah!

Hisoka; Shut up. And don't call me that.

Watari: **-.-' **Ah….I…can't…breathe…

Ayumu; (oblivious to what he's saying.)

Hisoka: Ayumu, he can't breathe.

Ayumu: (shrugs) REVIEW!

Hisoka: **-.-'**

Watari: **X . X **(unconscious)

Ayumu: **:D**


End file.
